Playmates
by Toyami
Summary: Zwei junge Männer, ein faninterpretierter Plot und jede Menge ... ja. Genau DAS. Rivals, Accomplices & Playmates. Rivalen, Komplizen und Spielgefährten.


**Titel:** Playmates  
**Zu verklagender Autor:** Rouraito / Toyami  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Genre:** Shônen Ai / Yaoi, Lemon, Erotik, **P**lot, **w**hat **P**lot?  
**Warnungen:** Yaoi, Lemon, _**faninterpretierter**_ Plot!  
**Charaktere:** L x Raito

**Disclaimer:** Death Note und alle der Serie entstammenden Charaktere gehören Ôba Tsugumi und Ôbata Takeshi. (Leider.) ... (Oder: Zum Glück?)

**Autorenkommentar:** "Faninterpretierter Plot" bedeutet: es finden sich wesentliche Züge aus "Death Note" wieder. Die Geschichte nimmt nur eine kleine, andere Wendung. Ob diese realistisch ist oder nicht, bleibt Dir überlassen. Ich freue mich auf deine Eindrücke.

**!** Der jüngere Protagonist wird aus Protest gegen die als hässlicher empfundene lateinische Schreibweise "Raito" ausgeschrieben. Dies wird hiermit als "künstlerische Freiheit" und "persönliche Vorliebe" ausgeschildert. **!**

Die Kurzbeschreibung ist ernst zu nehmen: Zwei junge Männer, ein Plot und viel _Zitrone_.  
Und ja, das auf über 11.000 Wörtern.

FANBOYISM. All the way.

**Widmung:** Boku no _Erurin_ no tameni! :3

Enjoy & have some fun!  
- Read & review, please.

**  
.Rivals, Accomplices & Playmates.**  
_… und dann?_

"Raito-kuuun!"

Er reagierte nicht und blätterte die nächste Seite um.  
Die Quelle des einzigen Lärms im Raum drehte sich auf den Bauch.

"Raito-kun!"

Die Bernsteine wanderten weiterhin über die schwarz auf Weiß gedruckten Buchstaben und nahmen ihren Inhalt interessiert auf.

Ein Schnauben. Als sich der andere auf den Rücken drehte und den Brünetten von unten her betrachtete, beachtete ihn dieser immer noch nicht.

"Ra-i-to-kun! Raito-kun, Raito-kun, Raito-kun, Raito-kun, Raito-kun, Ra-"

"Was denn?!"

Endlich eine Reaktion. Die blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

"Raito-kuuun! Spiel mit mir!"

Nun interessierten sich die Bernsteine doch endlich für ihn und schenkten ihm einen irritierten Blick. Die fein geschwungenen Brauen wanderten in die Höhe und es ertönte ein "Nani?".

"Definierte den Begriff _kafkaesk_."

"Ein unheimliches Gefühl dunkler Ungewissheit, einer rätselhaften unkonkreten Bedrohung oder eines Ausgeliefertseins gegenüber schemenhaften dunklen Mächten."  
"Wovon leitet sich der Begriff ab?"  
"Von den Werken Franz Kafkas, eines deutschsprachigen Schriftstellers, die zum Großteil eben jene Grundstimmung ihr Eigen nannten."  
"Gut."

Der unten Liegende schien zufrieden.

"Hast Du schon einmal etwas von Kafka gelesen, Raito-kun?"  
"Den Proceß."  
"Eh? Hattet ihr das etwa in der Schule?"

Er klang überrascht. Raito klappte das Buch auf seinem Schoß zu.

"Was soll das? Du siehst doch, dass ich das Buch gerade in Händen halte. Und ich bin längst aus der Schule raus."  
"Es kann doch sein, dass Raito-kun es so sehr mochte, dass er es nun ein zweites Mal liest."  
"Bestimmt nicht. Das wäre doch pure Zeitverschwendung. Es reicht, ein Buch einmal zu lesen und zu behalten, was davon lehrreich war."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter und Raito verstand.

"Ist Dir langweilig?"  
"Gewiss nicht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Raito-kun sich langweilt, dass er lieber ein Buch liest anstatt sich mit mir zu unterhalten."

Raito schnaubte leise und sah den anderen nun grimmig an.

"Du warst es doch, der meinte, nicht gestört werden zu wollen. Ich habe Dir meine Unterstützung ja angeboten, aber Du lehntest ab. Also hab ich mich an das Buch gesetzt und nur, weil Du offensichtlich fertig bist und Dich seit fünf Minuten auf dem Fußboden räkeln zu müssen meinst, werde ich nicht alles hinschmeißen, was ich gerade tue."  
"Oh, Raito-kun schmollt."  
"Ich schmolle nicht."  
"Doch."  
"Nein."  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Do-"

Ein dumpfes Geräusch.

"Ah, Raito-kun! Das hätte mich treffen können!"

Unzufrieden musterte er das Buch, das nur wenige Zentimeter neben der Stelle gelandet war, wo vorhin noch sein Kopf gelegen hatte. Reflexartig hatte er sich wieder herumgedreht und hielt sich nun auf allen Vieren, einem in Bereitschaft zur Jagd seienden Raubtier ähnlich.

"Das sollte es auch", entgegnete Raito unberührt. Doch die Ruhe sollte ihm vergehen, als der Ältere ihn mit einem Mal am Bein schnappte und zu sich runter auf den Boden zog. Mit einem dumpfen Keuchen kommentierte er den nicht gerade schmerzfreien Aufprall auf dem Teppichboden und knurrte verärgert. Bevor er jedoch noch einen verbalen Protest aufbringen konnte, spürte er die Last des anderen Körpers über sich. Dessen Wärme.

"Raito-kun sollte nicht so fies zu mir sein", klagte er wehleidig.  
"Warum?", fragte der Jüngere inzwischen leiser, doch klang er immer noch beherrscht. Beziehungsweise wieder. Doch der andere erkannte die sanften Schwankungen in der nur allzu bekannten Stimme und verzog die Lippen erneut zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.

Diese warmen, weichen Hände, die sich gegen sein Brust stemmten und ihn doch nicht wirklich von sich stoßen wollten. Raito hatte sehr viel mehr Kraft in den Armen. Er hatte ihn schon öfter mit Gewalt von sich befördert. Oder geschlagen.

"Weil ich älter bin als er."  
"Nur weil Du älter bist, sollte ich Respekt vor Dir haben?", hakte Raito amüsiert nach.  
"Genau."

Der andere ließ sich nicht beirren, als er sich dem hübschen Gesicht näherte. Doch näher als etwa fünf Zentimeter zwischen ihren Nasenspitzen ließ ihn Raito nicht kommen, schob stattdessen diese schöne Hand in sein Gesicht und drückte ihn etwas weg. Ohne zu zögern schnappte der Obere diese direkt am Gelenk, zeitgleich ihre Partnerin an derselben Stelle und nagelte die Hände des Brünetten am Boden etwas oberhalb dessen Kopfes fest. Raito lächelte.

"Gewalt ist keine Lösung", wollte er ihn belehren.  
"Aber eine Option", unterbrach ihn dieser forsch, bevor er diese weichen, warmen Lippen mit den Seinen streifte.  
"Aber keine gute."  
Der warme Atem kitzelte seine Haut.  
"Das ist situationsbedingt."  
"Punkt für Dich," gestand Raito ein, "aber das hier ist definitiv keine Situation dafür."  
"Warum nicht?"  
Der gespielt unschuldige Ton kitzelte die Ohren des Brünetten. Er liebte diese tiefe, dunkle Stimme, die selbst in diesem Tonfall mehr raunte, als dass sie normal sprach. Und in der jetzigen Situation würde der andere sich sicherlich hüten, ausnahmsweise so etwas wie normal mit dieser Stimme umzugehen.  
"Weil wir zwei schlaue, gar zu geniale junge Menschen sind, die sich Kraft ihres kognitiven Niveaus auch unterhalten und Konflikte durch Konversation und Kompromisse lösen können."

Ein amüsierter Laut.

"Dann schlage ich Raito-kun einen Kompromiss vor."  
"Hn?"  
"Wofür steht die Abkürzung _ICPO_?"  
"Das ist doch lächerlich. _The Intenational Criminal Police Organization_."  
"Wann und wo wurde sie gegründet?" Er kam ihm wieder näher.  
"1923 in Wien."  
"Wo ist ihr derzeitiger Sitz?"  
"In Lyon, Frankreich. Sie hat momentan 186 Mitgliedsstaaten-"  
"Das war nicht gefragt, Raito-kun", wurde er wieder unterbrochen.  
"Noch nicht", wandte er amüsiert ein. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen für einen Augenblick. Länger nicht. Sie streiften einander, der zärtlichen Berührung zweier Federn gleich.

"Nenne mir die ersten fünfzehn Nachkommastellen der eulerschen Zahl", hauchte diese tiefe Stimme regelrecht, bevor die blassen Lippen seinen Hals fanden und unter der Haut den schneller werdenden Puls anhand der Halsschlagader erfühlten.

"Sieben, eins, acht, zwei, acht, eins..."

Er konnte hören, wie sich der Atem des Brünetten langsam beschleunigte. Sachte Schmetterlingsküsse hinterließ er an dessen Hals und Nacken, bis er die Haut über dem Schlüsselbein zwischen den Zähnen malträtierte. Er mochte es, wenn Raito-kun diesen Pullover mit dem netten Ausschnitt trug, welcher ihm dieses Spielchen ermöglichte.

"...eins, acht... zwei, acht, vier..."

Langsam ließen die etwas kühleren Hände seine Handgelenke wieder los, glitten zunächst ohne Eile über die Unterarme zu den Oberarmen und von dort aus doch etwas zügiger an den Seiten des Brünetten hinab, um sich dann frech unter dessen Oberteil zu stehlen. Seine kalten Finger sogen die Wärme des warmen Oberkörpers regelrecht in sich auf.

"...fünf, neun... null, vier, fünf-"  
Er stockte, musste leise auflachen, da ihn diese frechen Finger am empfindlichen Bauch kitzelten. Die sanften Berührungen bescherten ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut.

"Ha- Eru, nicht!"

Der Detektiv grinste gegen die leicht gerötete Haut, von der seine Zähne endlich abgelassen hatten, bevor seine flinke Zunge nochmals tröstlich über jene strich. Er mochte es auch, wenn der junge Japaner seinen Namen so aussprach. Er konnte auch anders, da Raito-kun sehr gut Englisch sprach, aber die japanische Aussprache seines Namens hatte etwas Besonderes an sich. Vor allem, wenn sie aus Raito-kuns Munde kam. So wie dieses helle, ehrliche Lachen. Nun versuchte der Jüngere, seine Hände unter dessen Pullover zu erhaschen und sie von ihrem Tun abzuhalten. Doch L dachte nicht daran, sich allzu schnell wieder geschlagen zu geben.  
Raitos Lachen erfüllte noch eine Weile den Raum, bis er ein wenig außer Atem kam und nach Luft schnappen musste. Dann ließ der Ältere gnädigerweise von ihm ab und grinste.

"Raito-kun..."  
"Hn?"

Noch immer versuchte Raito seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen, doch dazu würde L es nicht kommen lassen.

"Und die Nachkommastellen von Pi?"

Auch Raitos Lippen verzogen sich. Als er anfing zu sprechen, sah ihn der andere von oben her nur an.

"Eins, vier, eins, fünf, neun, zwei, sechs..."

Dann jedoch, ohne zu unterbrechen, schmiss er L von sich und begrub diesen im nächsten Augenblick unter dem eigenen Körper.

"...fünf, drei, fünf, acht, neun..."

Was Raito konnte, konnte der Detektiv mindestens schon sieben Jahre länger. Und so schien es, als rauften sie sich wie zwei kleine Jungen, die sich rollender Weise durch den Raum bewegten und nahe der Balkontür schließlich zum Stillstand kamen.

_"...sieben, neun, drei, zwei, drei, acht, vier, sechs, zwei, sechs, vier, drei, drei..."_

Irgendwann verstummte die Stimme des Brünetten. Stattdessen suchte eine Paar weicher, warmer Lippen begierig das Seine, spaltete diese schon bald ungeduldig, um mit der Zunge hindurchzuschlüpfen und ihn in einem innigen Kuss mit Leidenschaft zu dominieren.  
Das zarte Rot, welches im Kontrast zu seinem ebenmäßigen Teint die ihm innewohnende Wärme verriet, zeichnete sich einige Nuancen heller auch von Ls blasseren Wangen ab.  
Ein letztes Mal brachte er sie noch zu einer Drehung, damit er schließlich wieder Raitos Körper unter sich spüren konnte.

Das Licht der kleinen Tischlampe neben dem Sessel, auf dem Raito vor Minuten noch Kafka zu lesen versucht hatte, erreichte sie hier, einige Meter weiter weg, nicht mehr. Der Raum war geflutet von grauem Licht, da bereits seit dem Morgen eine dichte Wolkendecke keinen Sonnenstrahl mehr durchgelassen hatte. Stattdessen regnete es seit einer Stunde durchgehend. Es war kein kräftiger Sturm, aber auch kein leichtes Nieseln. Rhythmisch prasselten die Regentropfen im Chor an die Fensterscheiben, liefen an jenen herunter und mengten sich, um zu einer einzigen nassen Schicht auf dem Balkonboden zu werden. Um diese Jahreszeit hatten sie keinen Grund gehabt, das Sonnendach herunter zu lassen. Es störte auch keinen von ihnen beiden, wenn der Balkonboden durchgehend nass war. Eher im Gegenteil.

Schon bald fanden sich auf dem graublauen Teppichboden ein dunkelolivgrüner Pullover und ein weißes Longsleeve. L hatte es inzwischen auch ein wenig eilig, die eng anliegende, schwarze Jeans des Jüngeren zu öffnen und von den für einen Japaner so ungewöhnlich langen Beinen zu ziehen. Die ebenfalls dunkle Unterwäsche wurde im selben Durchgang mit beseitigt und spätestens, als jener Griff zur rechten Seitentasche erfolgte, wusste Raito, was er beim Positionswechsel auf dem Boden immer an seinem linken Oberschenkel gespürt hatte.

Dieser Gauner hatte, seit er sich zu ihm ins Zimmer gesellte, genau _das hier_ bereits vorgehabt. Doch nun, da er sich sowieso mal wieder auf ihn einließ, konnte er auch zufrieden sein, dass es keine unnötigen Unterbrechungen geben würde. Er hatte es sowieso lieber, wenn Angelegenheiten nach Plan abliefen.

Plan... eigentlich war _das hier_ nie so wirklich geplant gewesen. Weder von ihm, noch von L. Und doch hatten sie sich schneller aneinander gewöhnt und hier gemeinsam eingelebt, als er gedacht hätte.

Er genoss die weichen Lippen an seinem Hals, auf seinem Oberkörper, seinem Bauch. L wusste genau, wie und wo er seine erhitzte Haut zu berühren hatte, damit er ihn zusätzlich erregte, auch wenn das nicht immer so gewesen war.

Es hatte gedauert, bis sie den Körper des jeweils anderen so gut kannten, dass sie jeden Makel an ihm zu benennen wüssten, genauso wie die empfindlichsten Stellen. Nicht nur Tage oder Wochen, gar mehrere Monate. Bis Raito die hauchfeine Narbe am seitlichen Unterbauch Ls entdeckt hatte. Bis dieser wiederum alle seine kitzligen Stellen kannte. Und Raito hatte viel mehr davon, als ihm lieb war. Nur hatte er diese vor Ls Erkundungstouren selbst nicht gekannt. Schließlich war ihm zuvor nie jemand so nahe gekommen, geschweige denn, dass er so angefasst worden wäre.

Wie diese beiden Hände ihn anfassten. So ungeschickt sie sich beim ersten, auch beim zweiten und zum Teil noch beim dritten Mal angestellt hatten, umso zielstrebiger und selbstbewusster fanden sie inzwischen ihr Ziel, hatten keine Angst mehr, sich zu weit vorzuwagen oder ihm gar wehzutun. Inzwischen genoss L es, seine geröteten Wangen und Lippen zu sehen, seine Stimme nach Luft japsen, leise keuchen und stöhnen zu hören. Er musste es lieben, diesen erregten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, ihn erschaudern zu lassen, wenn er ihm etwas Unanständiges ins Ohr raunte.

Vokabular, von dem Raito gedacht hätte, dass L dieses nur bei einer schauspielerischen Performance im äußersten Notfall verwenden würde. Welch ein amüsanter Irrtum. Und er selbst hätte nicht gedacht, dass solcherlei Worte seinen ohnehin unter Strom stehenden Körper zusätzlich erzittern lassen konnten. Es waren ihm viele Dinge unbegreiflich gewesen. Warum er sich überhaupt das erste Mal hierauf eingelassen hatte, wieso er eine Wiederholung zuließ, warum er es ab dem dritten Mal sogar zu genießen angefangen hatte. Weshalb ein viertes und jedes folgende Mal sogar von ihm gewollt gewesen waren.

"Eru-"

Und wieder keuchte Raito seinen Namen, seit seine mit der gel-artigen Substanz benetzten Finger sich ihren Weg in sein Inneres gesucht hatten. Vielleicht hätte er sie etwas mehr anwärmen sollen. Vielleicht hatte er jedoch genau darauf spekuliert, dass es ihm ein wenig zu kühl sein würde und den jungen, schönen Körper einmal mehr unter ihm erschaudern ließe, sowie es jenen erregten Klang der hellen Stimme förderte. Seine Lippen versuchten nicht, Raito abzulenken, als sie kurz die des Brünetten fanden, um sich dann spielerisch an dem fein geschwungenen Ohr zu vergehen. Auch an diesem war der Jüngere sehr empfindlich, doch man musste es geschickt anstellen, denn nicht immer war er für diese Zärtlichkeiten so empfänglich wie heute. Seine Zunge durfte die Ohrmuschel nur streifen, während die Zähne sie nicht zu fest finden durften. Er hatte ein wenig herumprobieren müssen und sich das ein oder andere Mal eine nicht unbedingt gewaltfreie Reaktion eingefangen, bis er das richtige Maß gefunden hatte. Umso mehr gefielen ihm die genießerischen Seufzer, egal, wo er sich an diesem Körper verging.

Auch wusste er inzwischen, dass Raito diese anfangs noch leicht schmerzhafte und unangenehme Prozedur der Vorbereitung recht mochte. Er reagierte immer besonders empfindlich, wenn L seine Finger in ihm bewegte. Traf er dabei eine empfindliche Stelle oder gar die besonders für diese Stimulation empfängliche Prostata, reizte er den Jüngeren gern eine Weile, während sich dessen schlanken Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar festkrallten. Sie taten ihm nur ein wenig weh, wenn sie an jenem zogen, doch er mochte diese leichten Schmerzen sogar. Sie stachelten ihn dazu an, Raito manchmal das erste Mal nur durch sein Fingergeschick zu stimulieren, bis er zu seinem ersten Orgasmus kam. Das erste Mal war er sich seiner Sache nicht sicher gewesen, galten vor allem die Japaner eher als verklemmt und auch Raito hatte diese eher prüde Erziehung genossen. Doch es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass diese gerne vergessen wurde, wenn sie aus dem Elternhaus raus waren. Es war dem Jüngeren dann gleich, ob sein Vater wenig begeistert von seiner 'Beziehung' war – genauso wie ihm gleich war, auf welche Art und Weise L ihm dieses wahnsinnige Hochgefühl bescherte.

Was Raito jedoch nach wie vor nicht kalt ließ, war, wenn L mit der Zunge sein Ejakulat aufnahm. Seltsamerweise hatte er ein Problem damit, vor allem, wenn er ihm dabei zusehen konnte – und die Bernsteine fanden ihn unwillkürlich immer automatisch, wenn ihr Besitzer den warmen, feuchten Muskel über die Spitze seines Glieds oder seinen Bauch lecken spürte. Er mochte es allgemein nicht, es mit dem Mund gemacht zu bekommen, obwohl er sich hingegen wenig zierte, L diesen Genuss zukommen zu lassen. Diese fast widersprüchliche Tatsache ließ den Detektiv gegen die nunmehr feuchte Haut schmunzeln. Raitos Unterleib hatte sich um seine Finger in diesem zusammengezogen, doch er ließ sie in diesem verweilen, bis Raito sich wieder entspannte. Der erschnellte Atem würde nicht viel ruhiger werden, das wusste er, denn auch sein Lungen verbrauchten den Sauerstoff schneller, wann immer er mit diesem jungen Mann so intim war.

Als sich die schönen Hände aus seinem Haar zurückzogen, um seine längst ein wenig eng gewordene, helle Baggy-Jeans zu öffnen, wusste er, dass er nun weiter gehen durfte. Obwohl Raito ihn genauso wollte, wie er diesen zu nehmen erpicht war, meinte der Japaner manchmal ein wenig launisch sein zu müssen. War er zu voreilig, konnte es gut passieren, dass man ihn ein paar Male von der Bettkante stieß – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – bevor man den eigentlichen Akt fortsetzen konnte. Ließ er den anderen zu lange zappeln, wurde dieser auf seine Weise geradezu fordernd bis gewalttätig. Doch daran hatte L wiederum schnell Gefallen gefunden. Bei dieser Angelegenheit verlor Raito öfter schneller die Geduld als er. Und da dieser wie er selbst ungern verlor, musste er sich natürlich an anderer Stelle dafür rächen.

Sie waren beide kindisch und hassten es zu verlieren. Auf allen Ebenen.

Auch nun reizten ihn die warmen Hände, indem sie in seine Shorts schlüpften und seine Erregung fanden. Beim Liebesakt war Raito nicht gerade zimperlich und so rangen die forschen und fordernden Bewegungen seiner Hände dem Älteren ein erregtes Stöhnen ab. Er hatte es längst verstanden und doch ließ er sich mehrmals bitten, seine Finger aus dem Jüngeren zurückzuziehen, um diesen seine Hose und Shorts weit genug herunterziehen zu lassen und selbst einen Teil des Gels auf seiner Erektion verteilen zu können.

Manchmal musste er daran denken, wie er Raito einmal den aktiven Part überlassen hatte. "Der Fairness halber", wie sich der Jüngere an einem Tag, der von schlechter Laune geprägt gewesen war, beschwert hatte. War er am Anfang noch übervorsichtig gewesen, so wäre dies der Augenblick, ab dem es nicht mehr lange gedauert hätte und Raito vergessen zu haben schiene, wie er sich zuvor noch geziert hatte. Als sie das nächste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, war L an dieser Stelle der Gedanke gekommen, es dem Brünetten auf dieselbe Art wieder zurück zu geben, doch hatte er schnell gemerkt, dass eine süße Rache anders heranzugehen war. Würde man es dem sonst so beherrschten jungen Mann nicht ansehen, der im Alltag stets die Contenance wahrte, so überraschte er einen beim Liebesspiel mit seiner forschen Art und den gar nicht prüden Vorlieben.

So war es für den Bernsteinäugigen mehr ein Ärgernis, wenn L ihn unnötig hinhielt und sich auch nach dem vorsichtigen Eindringen in seinen wartenden, erregten Körper wiederum viel zu viel Zeit und Ruhe ließ. Die ersten Male hatte er ihn für seine Voreiligkeit verflucht, da er ihm dadurch Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Seit er den Koitus jedoch gewöhnt war, nervte es ihn, wenn er sich an die Erektion des anderen angepasst hatte und jener meinte, ihn triezen zu müssen, indem er eins auf bedacht und romantisch machte. Sicherlich, ein romantisches Ambiente war selten verkehrt - denn nicht immer hätte der Japaner Lust, sich dem anderen irgendwo, am helllichten Tage für eine schnelle, kurze Nummer hinzugeben, wahrscheinlich auch noch mit fast den ganzen Klamotten am Leib. Doch wenn sie einmal so weit waren, wusste L eigentlich genau, dass er gerne hätte, man würde daraus keine langwierige Märchenstunde machen. Er war keine Jungfrau, die es bei ihrem ersten Mal besonders bedacht und vorsichtig brauchte. Sein erstes Mal war ohnehin, rückblickend, eine halbe Pleite gewesen, denn er hatte einzig einen Teil des Vorspiels und das Ende genießen können. Der Akt dazwischen war eine unangenehme und peinliche Angelegenheit gewesen. Er war hinterher froh gewesen, L nicht doch noch dafür verprügelt zu haben.

Zumindest nicht so richtig ...

L zog es jedoch vor, so zu tun, als wäre der Akt noch sonderlich schmerzvoll für ihn. Dabei waren seine Muskeln längst entspannt und sein Körper hatte sich an den Eindringling gewöhnt. Da sie nicht zum ersten Mal miteinander schliefen, wussten sie auch, welche Vorkehrungen zu treffen gewesen waren, um genau diesen Moment schlichtweg genießen zu können. Doch der Welt berühmtester Meisterdetektiv konnte einfach nicht anders als es darauf anzulegen, dass er Ärger mit ihm bekam. So versuchte Raito es zunächst noch auf die höfliche Art, indem er schlichtweg darum _bitten_ mochte, dass man sich nicht so anstellte. Doch man dankte ihm indem man sich für kurze Zeit gar nicht mehr bewegte. Dabei wusste Raito, seit er diesen Akt auch als aktiver Part vollzogen hatte, dass es den Älteren gerade wahnsinnig machen musste, so in ihm zu verharren. Er konnte die pochende Erregung deutlich spüren, die mindestens genauso nach Fortsetzung verlangte wie er. Aber nein, L musste sich noch mehr bitten lassen. Also bekam er sein vorwurfsvoll gekeuchtes "Eru!", damit er ihn so frech und doch sichtlich zufrieden angrinsen konnte, wobei der immer etwas süßliche Atem angenehm sein Gesicht kitzelte. Man entführte ihn in einen innigen Kuss, der zunehmend leidenschaftlicher wurde, doch da Raito das Daliegen wahrlich satt hatte, packte er die Backen des anderen und krallte seine Fingernägel in jene, was den jungen Mann über ihm in ihren Kuss stöhnen ließ. Der spitzbübische Ausdruck in den Bernsteinen sorgte einerseits für Amüsement – und andererseits merkte Raito nur allzu gut, dass es L nur zusätzlich erregte. Also kam er der stummen Aufforderung nach, indem er seine Hände über den schönen Rücken hinaufwandern ließ, dabei nicht gerade zufällig die erhitzte Haut mit seinen Nägeln kratzend. Er würde keine bleibenden Spuren hinterlassen, denn er mochte nicht noch mehr Narben an diesem Körper finden. Aber mit einigen Striemen, die hinterher eventuell noch ein wenig brennen würden, musste dieser Mistkerl alle Male rechnen.  
Was noch viel schlimmer war, er stand ja drauf und bettelte jedes Mal regelrecht darum, dass man ihn grober anfasste. Zum Glück hatte er Raito gut an diese Sache herangeführt gehabt, denn ihr erstes Mal hatte eigentlich mit einer Prügelei begonnen und so war der Japaner auch während des Liebesaktes an sich nicht gerade versöhnlich gewesen. Vor allem, da besonders dieses erste Mal unvorbereitet, hektisch, viel zu temperamentvoll und unüberlegt, dadurch auch durchaus schmerzhaft vonstatten gegangen war. Bis sie ihre Fehler ausgebügelt hatten – und da lobte er sich, dass sie nicht gerade mit Dummheit gestraft wurden – war die ganze Sache auch schon vorbei gewesen, so dass er sich wirklich hätte Besseres vorstellen können.

Inzwischen brachte er seine Nägel sogar gekonnt zum Einsatz, wusste auch, dass er den anderen mal sachte, andere Male ruhig fester beißen konnte, um dessen Lust noch weiter zu steigern, ob am Ohr, den empfindlichen Lippen, am Hals, im Nacken, an der Schulter – L mochte das alles gern. Und obwohl Raito noch immer recht schnell ungeduldig wurde und demzufolge der Detektiv nach wie vor besten Erfolg zu verzeichnen hatte, wenn er ihn in diesem Punkt zu reizen versuchte, war er sich nicht zu schade seinem Partner das zukommen zu lassen, was dieser besonders mochte. Schließlich bedankte man sich für diese Behandlung auch angemessen, indem man ihn jedes Mal nach bestem Wissen und Können _liebte_. Die Lust selbst glich einem angenehmen Ohnmachtgefühl, nachdem er so manches Mal hinterher Sorgen hatte, dass ihm irgendwann noch das Herz bei aussetzen würde, so, wie es seine Brust zu sprengen drohte. Würde diese tiefe, männliche Stimme seine Gehörgänge nicht mit diesem lustvollen Stöhnen und dem atemlosen Keuchen seines Namens sowie netten Aufforderungen kitzeln, dann würde er wohl sein eigenes Blut in jenen rauschen hören.  
Erst drängte L seine Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander, um sich besser in ihm bewegen zu können – und schließlich schlang er einen seiner Arme unter seine Kniekehle, um die langen Beine noch näher an den Oberkörper zu bringen und ein wenig tiefer zu stoßen. Je nachdem passierte es oft, dass ihn Raito daraufhin entweder fast los ließ und die Arme nach oben legte, oder aber er krallte sich nur noch in dem schwarzen Haar fest, wenn er noch Halt benötigte. Wenn ihnen danach war, hatte ihn L auch oben ans Bett gekettet oder, wenn diese Möglichkeit nicht bestand, ihm zumindest die Handgelenke zusammengebunden. Es machte für sie einen zusätzlichen Reiz aus, wenn Raito den anderen nicht berühren konnte, obgleich ihn dieser Verzicht gleichermaßen quälte, wie er ihn auch erregte.  
Des Weiteren war er inzwischen damit vertraut, dass L es meistens gern zweimal kurz hintereinander machte. Nachdem er das erste Mal in ihm gekommen war, gönnten sie sich einige Minuten Auszeit. Eine Verschnaufpause, um wieder ein bisschen besser atmen zu können, das Blut vorm Überkochen zu bewahren, ihre Körper ein wenig zu beruhigen. Das war die Zeit, in der ihre Berührungen wohl am Zärtlichsten waren. Von geradezu unschuldig anmutenden Küssen zu sonst kaum gespendeten Streicheleinheiten über das einfache Aneinanderschmiegen. Diesmal erlaubte L ihm sogar einen Positionswechsel, so dass Raito ein wenig auf diesem liegend zur Ruhe kam. Dabei ließ er seinen Kopf auf der Brust des anderen liegen, um dessen schnellem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Sein anderes Ohr vernahm den noch unregelmäßigen Atem, der seine Kopfhaut kitzelte. Schlanke Finger spielten mit seinem haselnussbraunen Haar, streichelten ihn geradezu zärtlich, bevor sie auch seinen Nacken fanden und diesen wie bei einem Kater sachte etwas kraulten. Diese Liebkosungen brachten Raito meist eine sanfte Gänsehaut ein, bevor sie ihn lächeln ließen. Manchmal hatte er in diesen Momenten das Gefühl, er könnte sich daran gewöhnen. Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass er tagsüber, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, wesentlich ruhiger und ausgeglichener war als sonst, bisweilen sogar ein wenig anschmiegsamer. Eigentlich war es eher L, der ab und an etwas Körperkontakt suchte, denn in der Regel waren sie beide keine Menschen, die gerne Zeit damit verbrachten, so etwas zu tun wie zu _kuscheln_. Und wenn es sie doch mal überkam – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – so sprachen sie in dieser Zeit oftmals entweder kein Wort miteinander oder aber sie unterhielten sich leise, so, als wollten sie den Augenblick nicht zerstören, über besonders weltbewegende Angelegenheiten.  
Wenn sie eher nachts dieses Spielchen miteinander getrieben hatten, dann genoss Raito die seltenen Nächte, in welchen er den anderen Körper neben sich wusste, seine Wärme spürte und in denen L auch mal eine gesunde Anzahl an geschlafenen Stunden zu verzeichnen hatte.

Nun spürte er die inzwischen warm gewordenen Hände über seinen Rücken streicheln, zärtlich und bedacht, bis nur eine oder zwei Fingerspitzen seine Seiten fanden und ihn erneut dazu brachten, tonlos aufzulachen. Er hatte verstanden und war selbst auch so weit, dass er sich wieder ein wenig aufrappeln konnte, um sich über den Liegenden zu beugen und diesen ein wenig zu betrachten, einige der dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem geliebten Gesicht zu streichen und der leicht verschwitzten Stirn einen Kuss aufzuhauchen. Ohne großartige Verzögerung fanden ihre Lippen bald darauf wieder zueinander, bevor ein nur sehr vorsichtiges und zärtliches Zungenspiel folgte. Das gab dem Unteren die Gelegenheit, den Körper seines Liebsten mit seinen Händen ein weiteres Mal zu liebkosen, zu reizen und schließlich auch wieder andeutungsweise auf ihn vorzubereiten.

Diesmal brachte er Raito jedoch dazu, sich mit ihm aufzusetzen und auf seinem Schoß Platz zu finden. Sobald der Jüngere die Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen und den Kuss wieder aufgenommen hatte, tasteten seine Hände erneut nach dem Gleitgel, um sich daran zu bedienen – schließlich war es besser ein wenig mehr von zu nehmen, als unnötig Probleme zu verursachen. Beim zweiten Mal genügte es, den Anus ein wenig mit den Fingerkuppen zu stimulieren, bevor sich Raito an ihm festhielt, als er erneut in ihn eindrang. Das laute Keuchen hallte in seinen Ohren wider und er betrachtete das schöne Gesicht vor seinen Augen. Seine Nase schmuste zärtlich die noch immer fein gerötete Wange, bevor die Bernsteine wieder ihre Lider senkten und Raito seine Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss einfing. In dieser Position hatte er es wohl eindeutig lieber, wenn man am Anfang etwas länger langsam und vorsichtig blieb, da es für ihn ein wenig anstrengender war, L in sich aufzunehmen. Doch sobald der Jüngere seine Hüften bewegte und ihn zu einem Zungenspiel aufforderte, wusste er, dass man auch jetzt wieder soweit war. Seine Hände dirigierten die Hüfte des anderen unterstützend, ließen ihn anfangs jedoch das Tempo selbst bestimmen. Erst zunehmend gegen Ende war es L, der die Hände in diesen straffen Pobacken vergrub, um intensiver in den hitzigen Körper stoßen zu können. Beinahe automatisch krallten sich Raitos Finger in sein Haar, zogen wieder leicht an diesem, brachten ihn dadurch dazu, den Kopf nachgiebig genauso zurück zu lehnen, wie es der seine Wirbelsäule durchstreckende Jüngere auf seinem Schoß auch tat. So konnte vor allem das zwar selten sonderlich laut werdende, doch jedes Mal von Lust getränkte Stöhnen ungehindert ihrer Kehle entrinnen und im Raum widerhallen, damit den Rhythmus untermalend, den ihre Körper gemeinsam gefunden hatten, wenn sie beide Eins wurden.

Nachdem sie auch ein zweites Mal ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten und Raito seinen Liebhaber für diese Augenblicke geradezu ein wenig krampfhaft umklammert hatte, löste sich nun allmählich die Anspannung aus den Muskeln. L nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich aus ihm zurück zu ziehen, bevor er seine Stirn an die Schulter des Jüngeren lehnte, welche er im Eifer des Gefechts soeben noch mit seinen Zähnen malträtiert hatte, um seine Stimme ein wenig zu dämpfen. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er es mochte, dem sonst so perfekten Musterknaben nicht nur den Geduldsfaden besonders lang zu ziehen, bis er immer mal wieder riss, sondern ihm auch leichte Schmerzen zuzufügen, die dessen Lustempfinden wiederum steigerten, auch wenn man sich dies im Gegensatz zu ihm noch nicht so ganz eingestanden hatte. Sobald ihn L allgemein etwas grober rannahm, merkte er deutlich, dass es Raito mehr Spaß bereitete und seine Lust vergrößerte. Aber er war derjenige, der sich hinterher als Masochist abstempeln lassen musste, weil er offen zugab, dass er diese leichten, in Grenzen gehaltenen Schmerzen beim Vorspiel und beim Koitus an sich sehr genoss.

Raito war manchmal so ein Kindskopf.

Genauso war es damals gewesen, als er dem Jüngeren einen Besuch daheim abgestattet hatte. Der Kira-Fall war noch nicht abgeschlossen gewesen, doch L war sich sicher, dass Raito zum damaligen Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr Kira gewesen war. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Yagamis bis auf ihren Sohn ausgeflogen waren. Ihn brauchte nichts anzugehen, dass dessen jüngere Schwester Sayu an diesem Freitagabend bei einer länger geplanten Pyjamaparty war. Genauso wenig interessierte ihn Yagami Soichiros Privatleben, vor allem, wenn dieses seine Frau Sachiko mit einschloss. Es war wohl ein spontaner Vorschlag Sachikos gewesen, dass man sie zum Essen ausführen könne, wenn man schon die Anordnung bekommen hätte, sich einige Tage auszuruhen. Immerhin gab es nach Higuchi Kyosukes Festnahme vorerst keine weiteren Hinweise darauf, wo sich das zweite Notizbuch befand, so dass den überarbeiteten und in letzter Zeit viel Aufregung gehabt habenden Ermittlern ein freies Wochenende gegönnt sein sollte. Schließlich würde an diesem die Sitzung bei Yotsuba nicht stattfinden.

Vielleicht hatte L im Endeffekt erst, als das alles vorbei gewesen war, verstanden, wie gut er daran getan hatte, dem damals an ihn gekettet gewesenen Jugendlichen auf dem Sitz des Co-Piloten im Hubschrauber nicht besagtes Notizbuch länger als nötig in den Händen zu lassen. Nachdem Raito jenen furchterregenden Schrei ausgestoßen hatte und er diesen geradezu unnatürlichen, bleichen Ausdruck in dem ihm in den letzten Wochen so vertraut gewordenen Gesicht ertragen musste, hatte L ihm das Notizbuch mit Gewalt wieder entrissen. Und es schien, als sei eine Maske, die gerade wieder hatte dieses Gesicht verdecken wollen, welches er in der ganzen Zeit ihres Zusammenseins so zu mögen gelernt hatte, mit einem Mal endgültig zerbröckelt. Er hatte verstanden, dass Raito einst ohne Zweifel Kira gewesen war. Und vielleicht hatte Kira auch geplant, ein zweites Mal Yagami Raito zu werden. Ob es sein Instinkt gewesen war oder göttliche Eingebung, er hatte erst so viel später verstanden, wie entscheidend jene spontane Handlung in dem Hubschrauber gewesen war. Und wie wichtig es war, dass er Raito so lange, bis das Notizbuch endgültig unter Verschluss gebracht wurde, an sich gekettet ließ und demzufolge dafür sorgen konnte, dass jener nicht wieder damit in Berührung kam. Er wusste nicht warum – und der Shinigami hatte bis zum Schluss den Mund gehalten – aber er hatte im Gefühl gehabt, dass dieses todbringende Objekt das, was Raito war, zerstört hätte, wenn es dem Jüngeren nochmals in die Hände gefallen wäre.

Zerstört ...

Der Regen prasste immer noch in seinem beruhigenden Rhythmus gegen die Fensterscheiben. Raito lag erschöpft in seinen Armen. Er hatte inzwischen wieder seinen Atem beruhigen können und L konnte spüren, wie sich die Wange des Brünetten irgendwann an seinen Schopf schmuste, doch keiner von ihnen machte auch nur die geringsten Anstalten, sich vom anderen zu lösen. So würden sie noch eine Weile in dieser Position verharren.

An diesem Freitagabend hatte er Watari gebeten, ihn vor dem Haus der Yagamis abzusetzen. Er würde ihn übers Handy kontaktieren, wenn er wieder abgeholt zu werden wünschte. Seine eigentliche Intention war gewesen, unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund zu überprüfen, ob er Raito wirklich wieder aus seiner direkten Beobachtung entlassen konnte. Und er hatte mit ihm über den weiteren Verlauf der Ermittlungen diskutieren wollen. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass er bereits seine klaren Vorstellungen hatte, doch eine Konversation mit dem jüngeren Genie war niemals verkehrt.  
Zu seiner Überraschung war es der Brünette selbst, der ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Normalerweise hätte er Sachiko erwartet, welche sich um solche Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Doch ihr Sohn stand ihr in Sachen Gastgeberqualitäten auch in nichts nach. Schnell erkannte er, dass einige Paar Schuhe im Eingangsbereich fehlten, als er seine ausgelatschten Turnschuhe dort ordentlich hinstellte und mit nackten Füßen die Wohnung betrat, sich dabei für die Störung entschuldigend, so, wie es die Japaner beim Betreten fremder Häuser machten. Man bot ihm Tee und Kaffee an – und für einen Schwarztee wusste er sich gern zu begeistern, vor allem, da Raito-kun, nachdem sie so lange Zeit aneinander gekettet gewesen waren, seine speziellen Vorlieben kannte und auch eine Packung Schokoladenkekse für ihn ausfindig gemacht hatte. Das Haus war sehr still und leer gewesen und doch wirkte es durch die Anwesenheit des Brünetten gemütlich. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an diesem jungen Mann, dass L sich dort wohlgefühlt hatte. Eigentlich mochte er aber auch große, leere Räume, die ihm so viel Platz ließen. Platz zum Nachdenken, seine Ideen zu entfalten, in einem eigenständigen Reflexionsakt alles zu filtern und für ihn sinnvolle Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Fürs Erste waren sie mit dem Tee im Essbereich geblieben und nachdem Raito die Abwesenheit der restlichen Yagamis in zwei Sätzen erklärt hatte, trug L sein Anliegen vor. Er war dabei besonders ausführlich. Nicht, weil Raito ihn sonst nicht verstanden hätte. Eher im Gegenteil - Raito verstand immer auf Anhieb, was man ihm sagte und das ohne, dass es nötig war, sich zu wiederholen oder ihm alles in kleinsten Bissen vorzukauen, damit er die Informationen schlucken konnte. Und diese Eigenschaft mochte L besonders an ihm. Viel mehr wollte er ihm mehrere Punkte für die Diskussionsgrundlage liefern. Und wie erwartet, bekam er auch sein anregendes Gespräch. Es war faszinierend, wie vorausdenkend Raito mit seinen gerade 18 Jahren schon war. Was L noch weniger überraschte: er stimmte seiner Theorie eines zweiten Notizbuches zu.

Wäre er wieder zu Kira geworden, dann läge nicht dieser gnadenlos ehrliche Ausdruck in dem schönen, jungen Gesicht, welches zu studieren die vergangenen Wochen sein täglich Brot gewesen war. Dennoch würde L auf der Hut bleiben. Solange nicht auch ein zweites Notizbuch gefunden wurde und eventuell ein zweiter, dazu gehörender Todesgott sowie Higuchi Kyosuke nicht sein umfassenderes Geständnis nach Absprache mit einem Anwalt ablegte – auf welches sie bis zum Montag warten müssten – war aller guter Glaube nur die halbe Portion. Ls gesunde Skepsis würde sich nicht von den auf Raito-kuns Befreiung gedrängt habenden Ermittlern beirren lassen.

Während sich diese vollen Lippen immer wieder teilten, um ein Wort nach dem anderen zu formulieren, klebten Ls dunkle Augen regelrecht an ihnen, beobachteten jede kleinste Bewegung. Er musste daran denken, wie weich sie sich nicht anfühlten, wie süß Raito eigentlich schmeckte, obwohl er selten etwas Süßes aß und auch seinen Tee ohne Zucker trank – und wie wundervoll diese helle Stimme klang, wenn sie leise an seinem Ohr seufzte oder gar erregt in jenes keuchte.  
Ja, er musste daran denken, dass während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit so nah beieinander, sie sich zweimal näher gekommen waren. Nicht zu nahe. Aber nah. Eigentlich intim nah. Nur nicht weltbewegend. Sobald es vorbei gewesen war – und es hatte nicht einmal allzu lange gedauert – hatten sie nicht einen Ton darüber verloren. Weder nach dem ersten Mal noch dann, als es ein zweites Mal passierte. Eigentlich war ihm das auch lieber so gewesen. Schließlich hätte er nicht zu _erklären_ gewusst, warum ihn dieser Jugendliche so erregt hatte.

Genau genommen hatte es damit angefangen, dass es dem anderen seit dem Ende der Inhaftierung wieder besser zu gehen anfing. Und eines späten Abends, als Raito mal wieder sein Limit erreichte und es daher Zeit war zu Bett zu gehen, hatte L, der seinen Laptop wie selbstverständlich auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte, bemerkt, dass der andere unruhiger war als sonst. Er kannte Raito wohl besser als jeder andere und da er nicht dumm war, wusste er auch, woran es dem Jugendlichen gefehlt hatte. Als er diesen darauf ansprach, war es ihm zum ersten Mal vergönnt, ernste Überraschung aus dem schönen Gesicht sprechen zu sehen, bevor diese einer peinlichen Berührtheit wich. Raito war sehr verlegen geworden. Und er hatte wohl nicht glauben können, worauf L ihn da ansprach. Die Japaner waren wirklich ein prüdes Volk. So dachte er damals zumindest. Und vielleicht hatte er diesem immer beherrschten Jungen eins für die letzte Prügelei auswischen wollen, in der sie Matsuda hatte unterbrechen müssen. Er hatte ihn ärgern wollen, als er ihn gegen die Kommode gedrängt und sich an ihn gepresst hatte. Als er ihm unanständige Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, seine Wange und den Hals streichelte, als er diese weichen Lippen zum aller ersten Mal mit den Seinen streifte.

Er roch so süß.  
Und als er diese Lippen erobert hatte, wusste er auch: Er schmeckte so süß.  
So betörend süß.

Raito hatte sich wehren wollen. Doch er kam noch nicht ganz gegen die grobe Gewalt des Älteren an. Es reichte, dass jener ihm tief in die Augen sah und in diesem gewohnt monotonen Tonfall äußerte, es sei nur natürlich, dass "Raito-kuns Körper danach verlangt" und, dass es nichts wäre, wofür man sich schämen müsse. Wenn er ihm zur Hand gehen würde, hätten sie es schneller hinter sich gebracht. Der Brünette gehörte ins Bett, um ihm am nächsten Morgen wieder bei den Ermittlungen nützlich sein zu können. L wollte auch schnellst möglich wieder an seine Arbeit gehen, wenn der Japaner dann an seiner Seite schlief. Hatte L zumindest gesagt. Doch von "schnellst möglich" konnte kaum die Rede sein, da ihn eigentlich niemand dazu angehalten hatte, sich Raitos anzunehmen. Am allerwenigsten dieser selbst. Es hatte noch einiges an Hin und Her gedauert, bis Raito die Versuche, das hier zu beenden, bevor es richtig anfangen konnte, aufgegeben hatte. Irgendwie hatte es sich dann doch nicht schlecht angefühlt, von einem anderen berührt zu werden. Diese leicht spröden Lippen zu spüren. L zu küssen. Diese kühlen, schlanken Finger erst an seinen Seiten, unter seinem Pullover, an seinem darunter zurückschreckenden, kitzeligen Bauch und schließlich in seiner Hose verschwindenden zu spüren. Er hatte gar nicht wissen wollen, wie sich seine Stimme für diesen Kerl angehört haben musste. Der Brünette hatte sich auch nicht getraut, diesen so anzufassen – bis L deutlich über seine empfindlichen Reaktionen amüsiert schien und sein - zugegebenermaßen falscher, kindlicher - Stolz ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu sühnen. Am Ende schien der Detektiv sogar sehr dankbar darüber, dass Raito sich an dessen Jeans vergangen hatte, um seine weichen Hände um seine Erektion zu schließen. Es war ein wenig verstörend gewesen, dass er sich zum einen überhaupt zu solchem Handeln hatte hinreißen lassen und zum anderen, dass er Yagami Raito in diesem Ausmaß als sexuell attraktiv empfunden hatte.

Kein Wort.  
Als es vorbei gewesen war, hatten sie kein Wort darüber gewechselt. Vielleicht hatten sich ihre Lippen bereits genug gesagt. Bis er unter der Bettdecke verschwunden war, hatte Raito ihn an diesem Abend nicht einmal mehr angesehen. Offenbar war es ihm peinlich. Doch da L dieses Gefühl, zumindest in einem gewissen, geringen Ausmaß, ebenfalls teilte, war das schon in Ordnung gewesen.

Kein Wort.  
Auch nicht, als sie es einige Wochen später erneut getan hatten. Die Nachttischlampen hatten das Zimmer noch schwach erleuchtet. Sie waren bereits im Bett gewesen, jeder auf seiner Seite. Bevor ein Laptop auf seinen Schoß fand, hatte er Raito so betrachtet. Und diesmal hatte er es sich anders überlegt. Seine Beine glitten weiter unter die wärmende Bettdecke, bis ein Teil seines Oberkörpers mit darunter verschwand und sein Kopf auf das Kissen fand. Raito war sichtlich überrascht gewesen.

Wenn L mal an seiner Seite schlief, dann hatte er sich erst, nachdem der Jüngere eingeschlafen war, diese Auszeit gegönnt und war auch bereits wieder wach gewesen, bevor Raito die Augen wieder aufschlug.  
Sein Arm reichte zur Seite, um das Nachtlicht auszuknipsen. Raito tat es ihm gleich. Und dennoch spürte er diese eindringlichen, dunklen Tiefen auch jetzt noch auf sich ruhen.  
Das machte ihn ... nervös. Es lag etwas in der Luft. Und er hatte es spüren können.  
Dennoch verlor er kein Wort darüber. Es war ihm danach, eine Frage zu stellen. Doch da er sich nicht über deren Inhalt einig werden konnte, blieben seine Lippen verschlossen. Bis sich auch L kommentarlos über ihn beugte und ihn küsste. Da hatte er verstanden, dass es noch einmal geschehen sollte. Er war nicht abgeneigt gewesen, auch wenn es ihm wesentlich intimer vorkam als das Mal davor und das, obwohl er ihn diesmal nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Weil er ihn, seine Hände, seine Lippen, den warmen Atem – nur noch spüren konnte.

Vielleicht hatte Raito auch nie wieder einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. L schließlich auch nicht. Zumindest nicht allzu oft. Vielleicht ein, zwei Mal noch, wenn der Jüngere seinen sieben Stunden Schlaf frönte und er vom Laptopbildschirm aufsah, um ihn ein wenig zu betrachten. Oftmals verlor er sich in dieser Tätigkeit und wenn er seine Augen auch mal wieder abwenden konnte, war ungemein viel Zeit verstrichen, obwohl es ihm nur wie ein Augenblick vorgekommen war.

Auch jetzt ruhten seine dunklen Tiefen auf dem Jüngeren. Auf seinen Lippen, während er sprach, auf seinen Händen, wenn er mit jenen ein wenig gestikulierte. Auf seinen Augen, die diesen besonderen Glanz trugen, wenn er mit ihm sprach. Er mochte diese haselnussbraunen Haarsträhnen, die ihm so weich ins Gesicht fielen, diese feinen Wangen, die weiche Haut, das hübsche Antlitz an sich. Raito war ausgesprochen schön, erst recht für einen jungen Mann. Amane war sicher nicht die Einzige, die ihn so attraktiv fand. Bestimmt mochte der Großteil aller Mädchen und junger Frauen diesen gutaussehenden Mann. Vielleicht auch einige Männer. So wie ... er.

Es war eher ein fadenscheiniger Grund gewesen, der ihn schließlich nach oben in das Zimmer des Jüngeren brachte. Er kannte bereits jeden Winkel davon und doch fühlte es sich ein wenig anders an, es in Natura zu sehen. Es sah hier wirklich nach Raito aus: alles war geradezu pedantisch ordentlich und so sauber, dass man es glatt für ein unpersönliches Hotelzimmer hätte halten können, wenn nicht die persönlichen Sachen Raitos in den Regalen und Schränken zu finden gewesen wären. Was ihn nach einem groben Überblick des Zimmers jedoch mehr interessierte, war Raitos Nacken. Er hatte einen wirklich schönen Nacken ... wie sich die Wirbel fein unter der Haut einzeln abzeichneten, war ein Bild für sich. Vielleicht hatte der Jüngere diesen intensiven Blick gespürt, denn plötzlich sah sich L diesem bernsteinfarbenen Augenpaar gegenüber, welches ihn irritiert ansah.  
Hatte er eben etwa nicht zugehört gehabt? Raito hatte doch von dem Fall gesprochen. Und er hatte ihm etwas zeigen wollen, was er im Internet auch noch recherchiert hatte. Schließlich hatte Raito besseres zu tun, als sich "einen Tag zu erholen". Von daher war ihm Ls unangekündigtes Auftauchen hier sogar recht gewesen.  
... das war doch sein letzter Satz gewesen? Er hatte den Computer soeben eingeschaltet, warum sah er ihn dann also so an, als habe er ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört und es sei von Nöten, sich zu vergewissern, dass er überhaupt noch geistig anwesend war?  
Wenigstens schien L nicht weniger irritiert zurückgeblickt zu haben, denn Raito schien beruhigt. Er wandte sich ihm zu, während der Computer hochfuhr. Wieder einmal teilten sich diese weichen Lippen, die hinter sich Raitos Süße verbargen. Warum musste L ausgerechnet an diese denken? Die sicherlich schlauen Worte rasselten an ihm vorbei, als seien es angenehme Regentropfen als Abkühlung nach einem warmen Sommertag. Er mochte diese Stimme sehr. Und normalerweise mochte er auch den Inhalt dieser Worte, da sie jedes Mal so überlegt und intelligent waren, wie es bei seinen Gesprächspartnern selten geworden war, seit er einen gewissen Ort verlassen hatte.

Diesmal brachte er ihn jedoch zum Verstummen. Erst, indem er sich ihm genähert hatte und dann, als wohl eine Frage ertönen sollte, die er dem schönen Gesicht ansah, jedoch nicht beantworten wollte, indem er seine Lippen einmal mehr auf dieses Paar senkte. Raito vergönnte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Kuss, der auch nur aus dem Schreckmoment heraus möglich gewesen war, dann spürte er auch schon dessen Hand schmerzlich seine Wange finden, was wiederum etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Seine Haut brannte etwas, wo sie der Jüngere getroffen hatte und als er ein "Was soll das?! Verarsch mich nicht damit!" ertönen hörte, machte ihn Raito zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wütend. Er hatte wohl nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, als er diese ach so freundliche Geste erwiderte und den Brünetten dadurch zum Stutzen brachte. Dieser war offenbar noch nie von jemand anderem geschlagen worden außer ihm. Denn es machte ihn rasend. Was immer er ihm in diesem Moment an den Kopf war, L interessierte es nicht – er versuchte nur, dem anderen auszuweichen, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, diesen ebenfalls zu erwischen. Eigentlich wollte er ihm nicht noch einmal wehtun. Er wollte ihn nur davon abbringen, ihn erneut zu schlagen, denn dann würde Raito das postwendend zurück bekommen.

Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.  
So lautete seine Devise.  
Und dieser blieb er treu.

Es entstand sogar ein Handgemenge, doch L verzichtete darauf, seine Füße einzusetzen, obwohl er damit glatt noch etwas gelenkiger war. So bewegten sie sich gemeinsam durch den Raum und als er schließlich beide Handgelenke Raitos erwischt und ihn gegen den Kleiderschrank gepresst hatte, den eigenen Körper an seinem, hatte dieses schöne Gesicht einmal mehr diesen so lebendigen, ehrlichen Ausdruck, der nicht darauf versessen war mit allem Können diese stoische Gelassenheit zu präsentieren. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet – die von ihm erwischte gar etwas mehr – und die Bernsteine fixierten ihn. Raito schien gleichermaßen verärgert und aufgebracht, während er erschnellt atmete. Eigentlich hatte L nun darauf bestehen wollen, dass sie damit aufhörten. Eigentlich. Verbal. Doch er wollte nicht aufhören. Er wollte Raito noch weiter provozieren und all diese so lebendigen Reaktionen aus ihm herauskitzeln. Er wollte diese helle Stimme jene Geräusche machen hören, welche er im Alltag niemals aus ihm heraus bekäme. Er wollte diese weichen Lippen einfangen, diese unverkennbar individuelle Süße schmecken, wollte diesen Körper berühren, sich zueigen machen und diese grässliche Ruhe und Ordnung zerstören, die Raito fast immer innewohnte. L wollte Chaos in ihm hinterlassen, diese Fassade gewaltsam einreißen um nur noch die nackte Wahrheit offenbart zu bekommen, wollte Raito sehen, wie er war, wollte ihn erleben und spüren, anstatt dieses so verdammt perfektionierte Schauspiel noch weiter zu beobachten.

Raito.

Dieses ... Kind.  
Dieser verdammte, kleine Bastard, der so viel Unruhe in sein Leben bringen musste. Der über Kira hinaus seine Gedanken einnahm. Seinen Körper dazu verführte, ein Verlangen nach ihm zu entwickeln, welches ihm bis dato nicht bekannt gewesen war. Ls Leben hatte aus anderem bestanden als aus dieser physischen und psychischen Begierde, die er nun sein Eigen nannte.

Raito ...

Dessen warmer Atem kitzelte seine Lippen und seine Wangen, schien immer schneller, gar hektisch zu werden. Ahnte er es? Was es war, das diese dunklen Tiefen ihm zu offenbaren suchten? Warum wandte er den Blick dann nicht ab? Er hatte sogar aufgehört, sich mit allen Kräften gegen ihn zu wehren. Zumindest so lange, bis L ihn wieder küsste. Er gönnte ihm ein Paar Berührungen dieser weichen, warmen Lippen, bevor er erneut einen Aufstand probte. Doch L dachte nicht mehr daran, hier nachzugeben. Er wollte ihn sich zueigen machen. Genau heute. Jetzt gleich. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch sträuben sollte. Wenn er das nicht wollte, dann hätte er die Kraft gehabt, ihn wirklich von sich zu stoßen. Stattdessen machte er viel mehr ein Spiel daraus, in dem es galt, ihn zu erobern. Selbst jetzt war er noch zu stolz, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und nachzugeben. Vielleicht würde alles zwischen ihnen immer ein kleiner Kampf bleiben. Aber das sollte L nur recht sein. Wenn etwas zu einfach war, reizte es ihn nicht. Vielleicht war Raito durch seine Komplexität gerade so anziehend für ihn.  
Es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft, wenn er den anderen auch nur anfassen wollte, denn Raito war zwar jünger als er, doch er hatte genügend Energie, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Dabei machten seine Reaktionen dennoch deutlich, dass ihm seine kühlen Finger auf der Haut gefielen, als er sie hatte unter den weichen Stoff des Pullovers schlüpfen lassen. Die warme Haut war so weich, dass sie sehr angenehm zu berühren war. Vielleicht war er auch der Erste, der sie jemals berührte, er wusste es nicht. Es konnte genauso gut sein, dass der gut erzogene Musterschüler einige Geheimnisse hatte und durchaus sich hatte zu Abenteuern hinreißen lassen, die sich in seinem Alter noch nicht geziert hätten. Vielleicht würde L dies auch nie erfahren. Im Moment war es unwichtig.  
Denn im Moment gehörte er ganz allein ihm.

Obgleich seine Atmung immer hektischer wurde und die Körpertemperatur immer weiter anzusteigen schien, so bekam er von diesem Spiel nicht genug. Doch solange er Raito hier mit dem Rücken am Kleiderschrank hatte, würde er sich keines seiner Kleidungsstücke entledigen können. Und da Raito offenbar nicht einsah, ihn gewähren zu lassen, packte er den Jüngeren schließlich mit einem Mal, um ihn unter größerer Anstrengung wie ein Kind hochzuheben. Dabei die Oberschenkel nah am Gesäß beide fest in Händen haltend und das Gewicht des nicht gerade schwersten Körpers auf den Armen tragend, warf er den anderen schon fast zu einem Teil über seine Schulter. Zumindest wäre es soweit gekommen, wenn sich Raito nicht instinktiv an ihn geklammert und festgehalten hätte, ihm somit den Transport über wenige Schritte hinweg erleichternd. Zum Dank wurde er auch unsanft auf die Matratze seines Bettes befördert, wobei L darauf verzichtete, ihn einfach draufwerfen zu wollen, da er dann das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Auf diese Weise fand er sich nun zwischen den langen Beinen auf der Matratze wieder, Raito unter sich. Und wie er sich noch die Zeit nahm, das erhitzte Gesicht aus jener Nähe zu betrachten, ließ ihn dessen Besitzer geradezu erschrocken los, um ihn im nächsten Augenblick wieder von sich schieben zu wollen.  
Als ob das klappen würde. Raito bräuchte nur ordentlich an seinen Schultern zuzupacken, eines seiner Beine zwischen den Seinen durchzuschieben und schon hätte er ihn mit geringerem Kraftaufwand von sich befördert als er nötig gewesen war, ihn aufs Bett zu heben. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte ihn verdammt noch einmal nicht los werden. Und da er sich in Ls Augen nicht genügend anstrengte, musste er mit dem Folgenden leben. Damit, in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erobert zu werden, nach einem weiteren, noch immer etwas hektisch anmutenden Handgemenge schließlich seinen Pullover einzubüßen und bald darauf jenes von zu hohem Kaffee- und Teekonsum spröde Paar Lippen an seinem Hals und Nacken zu spüren.  
Diese Geste erschreckte Raito dann jedoch so sehr, dass er den anderen zunächst gewähren ließ.  
Etwa eine Schwachstelle? Doch lange erfreute sich L nicht an diesem Fund, denn sobald er das fein geschwungene Ohr fand, hatte er schon wieder diese Finger im Haar, welche an jenem zogen und seinen Kopf zurückwarfen, während Raito den seinen zur Seite neigte, um ihm gleichzeitig auch von dieser Seite her zu entkommen.

Dieser miese, kleine Bastard!

Mit einem bestimmten Griff hatte er sich dieser Hand entledigt und sie samt Partnerin wieder am Gelenk in die Matratze genagelt. Dem würde er es noch zeigen, ihn hier an den Haaren zu ziehen, dieser kleinen Rotznase, die sich bisher bei allen immer alles hatte erlauben dürfen!  
Im Endeffekt hatte er jedoch nicht mehr so viel überlegt, als er im weiteren Verlauf diese weiche, warme und zunehmend immer mehr erhitzte Haut mit seinen Lippen fand und stellenweise wie zur Wehr mit den Zähnen malträtierte, sobald ihm Raito zu entkommen suchte.  
Alles, was in seinen Ohren wiederhallte, war das Keuchen des Brünetten, welches teilweise in ein Stöhnen überging, als er eine seiner Hände befreit hatte, um sich an seiner Hose zu vergehen. So ungeschickt er sich manchmal mit seinen eigenen Sachen angestellt hatte, als umso verwunderlicher könnte der Erfolg seiner Finger beim Öffnen dieser dunklen Jeans erachtet werden, wenn L nun noch die Geduld hätte, jenen Prozess nicht nur zu erleben, sondern gleichzeitig noch zu analysieren. Es war zwar nicht gerade das erste Mal gewesen, dass er Raitos Intimbereich berührt hatte und doch fühlte sich dies insgesamt dritte Mal so an, als wäre es das Erste. Und wie bei eben jenem versuchte der andere auch nun verstärkt, seine gönnerhafte Hand wieder los zu werden, bis jene ihm erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte, die Röte auf den Wangen intensiver wurde und der Brünette den Kopf schließlich kurzzeitig zurückwarf. Seine Bernsteine hinter den geschlossenen Lidern versteckt, hatte er den Mund aufgerissen und entließ aus seiner Kehle jene lieblichen Laute, wegen welcher sich dieser ganze Aufwand hier überhaupt bereits gelohnt zu haben schien.

Doch das war noch lange nicht alles gewesen.  
Er wollte mehr. So viel mehr von diesem Jungen, dass ihm schwindlig wurde, wenn er sich dies vernünftig vor Augen zu führen suchte. Unmöglich. Oder doch nicht unmöglich.  
Unglaublich.

Da er seine Hand quasi mittendrin auch wieder aus der Jeans herausgezogen hatte, schien er dem Jüngeren die erwartete Gelegenheit gegeben zu haben, auch noch seine zweite Wange durch eine Ohrfeige zu malträtieren. Doch diese machte ihn nicht einmal mehr stutzig, als er zum Dank etwas grob die zum Glück nicht zu eng anliegende Jeans an der Hüfte packte, von jener herunterzog und dann damit zu kämpfen hatte, sie in wenigen Zügen auch von den zappelnden Beinen zu bekommen, deren Besitzer stur wie ein Bock ihm nicht eine kleine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen gewillt schien. Letzten Endes siegte jedoch das erfahrene, grobe Alter gegen die junge Schönheit, welche sich des Weiteren peinlich berührt nun splitterfasernackt unter seinem Körper wiederfand, welcher sich dreist auch wieder zwischen die langen Beine gedrängt hatte.

Raito war nicht gerade leise. Und hoffentlich doch nicht laut genug, als dass man sie durch das geschlossene Fenster würde auf der Straße hören können. Ob jemals Beschwerden deswegen eingereicht worden waren, hätte man wohl die lieben Yagami-Eltern fragen müssen, was die beiden jungen Männer sicherlich nicht nachzuholen erpicht waren.

Auf Anhieb bekam L diesen lauten Burschen auch nicht stiller, viel mehr wurde der Schläge und des Zappelns nun erst recht mehr. Ihm war verflucht heiß, so dass er sich irgendwann selbst aus seinem weißen Longsleeve pellte, welches achtlos zu Raitos Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden fand und doch musste sein Anblick, die Wangen geziert von einer feinen Röte, auf den Japaner eine gewisse Faszination ausgeübt haben, als er sich anschließend wieder so nah über jenen gebeugt hatte, dass seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen das junge Gesicht ein wenig kitzelten. Wie angetan ihn diese großen, braunen Augen nun angesehen hatten, sollte dem jungen Erwachsenen auch später noch so lebendig in Erinnerung bleiben wie in jenem Augenblick erlebt. Ein Schreck hatte sich erst in diese feine Mimik geschlichen, als er sich mit seinem Schritt näher an den des anderen drängte und diesem wohl damit begreiflich machte, dass dies nichts mehr von einer Prügelei, einem Streit oder vielleicht einem Versuch hatte, ihn zu demütigen.

Viel schlimmer noch: Er wollte ihn.  
Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass er des Denkens darüber hinaus nicht mehr fähig war.  
Alles bisherige war ein hitziger Kampf gewesen, in welchem einer von ihnen Beiden längst nicht alles gegeben, was er zu bieten hatte. L war dies definitiv nicht. Und dieser Schreckmoment von wenigen Sekunden, diese Atempause, die L ihm einräumte, war wohl der entscheidende Augenblick gewesen, in dem sich entschieden hatte, ob es an dieser Stelle aufhören oder aus den Vollen geschöpft werden solle.

Nach einer kurzen, gemeinsamen Dusche, in der sie ihre Körper gesäubert hatten, waren sie beide nur in Shorts und Hosen geschlüpft um dann, mit der vom warmen Wasser noch gewärmten Haut, gemeinsam barfuss auf den Balkon zu gehen. Der Himmel war immer noch dunkel, grau und wolkenverhangen. Wolken, aus denen Regentropfen hinabfielen, als eröffnete sich ihnen auf dem Weg zur Erde das Tor zur Freiheit. Sie waren inzwischen nur noch von mittlerer Größe, so dass sie deutlich auf der Haut zu spüren waren und jene schnell abkühlten, gleichzeitig jedoch dies angenehm kitzelnde Gefühl hinterließen, welches die beiden jungen Männer sehr mochten.  
Es mochte für Außenstehende verquer erscheinen, wie sie im Spätsommer in solch leichter Bekleidung nach einer Dusche mit noch nassen Haaren auf dem Balkon standen und sich noch vom Regen zusätzlich durchnässen ließen, als würden sie es darauf anlegen, sich hier draußen den Tod zu holen.  
Doch sie wechselten immer noch kein Wort miteinander. Seit sie sich schließlich gemeinsam erhoben hatten, um ins Bad zu verschwinden, hatten sie bis jetzt beide keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben.

Wozu auch?

Es war angenehm genug, sich nun an das Balkongeländer zu lehnen und dann jeweils gegen den doch irgendwie wärmenden Körper neben einem selbst. Die Berührung nasser, abkühlender Haut, welche einen dennoch warmen Körper verbarg, das angenehme Gefühl von Nähe und darin gegebener Geborgenheit. Bis sich jene Harmonie zwischen ihnen eingestellt hatte, waren sie viele auch schwierigere Etappen durchlaufen.

Darunter auch jenen Abend, in dem ein endgültiger Wendepunkt für ihrer beider weiteres Leben gegeben worden war. Da sie beide so viel Ahnung von dem gehabt hatten, was sie da taten, wie man aus Büchern lernen konnte, welche die Standardversion abhandelten, zu welcher sie nicht zu zählen waren, hatte dieser Akt für sie beide noch eine Menge an Unannehmlichkeiten bereit gehalten. Bis L darauf gekommen war, was ihm als nächstes zu tun bliebe, hatte er Raitos doch noch aufgebrachte Geduld wiederum bereits so sehr strapaziert, dass sich dieser bei der eigentlich etwas spät einsetzenden Vorbereitung gar nicht mehr hatte so entspannen können, wie es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Vielleicht bekam man das beim ersten Mal ohnehin nicht auf die Reihe, sie konnten es schließlich nicht wissen. Tatsache blieb, dass ihre erste Vereinigung nicht schmerzfrei geblieben war und darüber hinaus sogar anstrengender, als sie es hätte sein müssen.  
Zum Dank dafür, dass er ihn von Innen heraus auf diese Weise malträtierte, hatte Raito unbarmherzig die zuvor niemals so berührte Haut mit Zähnen und Nägeln geschunden. Alles nur, um sich ja nicht die Blöße zu geben, auch noch Tränen den Weg zu ebnen, welche sich gern in seine Augen gestohlen hätten. Zwar war es nach dem mehr als holprigen Anfang immerhin noch ein wenig besser geworden, doch dauerte jene angenehmere Phase letzten Endes nicht lang genug, die zuvor durchlebte Qual aufzuwiegen.  
Dennoch war die Erleichterung nicht gerade klein, als es endlich vorbei gewesen war. Und während er den anderen noch aus ihm herausfinden spürte, hielt er jenen angenehm muskulösen Rücken noch immer fest. Seine Finger umschlossen den Älteren regelrecht krampfhaft, was diesem erst zu Bewusstsein zu dringen begann, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kam.  
Noch etwas benommen, leise keuchend hatte er das von Erschöpfung und Hitze gezeichnete Gesicht angesehen – das, was er sich seit einigen Augenblicken nicht mehr _getraut_ hatte; und das zurecht. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass sein Herz gar nicht mehr in einen ruhigeren Takt zu finden fähig war. Viel mehr stieg sein Puls kaum, dass er ein wenig gesunken war, wieder in die Höhe.

Verdammt.

Er hatte etwas sagen wollen, doch seine Kehle fühlte sich so trocken an, dass er letzten Endes keinen Laut herausbekam. Wie er Raitos Armen schließlich entkam, wüsste er hinterher genauso wenig zu schildern wie, was eigentlich geschehen war, als er seine Hosen samt Shorts hochzog und nach dem Longsleeve geangelt hatte. Ein hektischer Griff in die linke Tasche der hellen Baggy, um die Kurzwahltaste für Watari zu drücken und jenen durch dieses kurze Signal an Ort und Stelle zu beordern.

Verdammt.

Ob und was Raito ihm eventuell entgegen gebracht haben mochte, das hatte L bis heute nicht hinterfragt gehabt. Alles, was ihm von diesem Augenblick noch in Gedanken geblieben war, war das Gefühl der _Angst_, welche ihn damals überkommen hatte. Keine Todesangst. Auch keine davor, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert wäre, was nicht wieder gut zu machen sei. Eine Art der Angst, die er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hatte erklären können. Oder gar _wollen_.

Als Raito ihn irgendwann am Oberarm fasste und mitzog, wandte L seine dunklen Augen vom grauen Himmel ab. Es war genug des Regens, den sie hier für ein Weilchen gemeinsam genossen hatten, mehr wäre nicht mehr gesund gewesen. So verzog er sich mit dem Jüngeren wieder in die wärmere Umgebung des Appartements, wo jener sein Handtuch von der Sessellehne schnappte und ihm das Haar trocknete. Er mochte es, wenn Raito es so liebevoll durchwuschelte und dennoch sorgfältig die Wassertropfen aufzufangen verstand.  
Und wenn er fertig war, schob er das Handtuch immer beiseite um ihn anzusehen ... und ihm dieses Lächeln zu schenken, welches immer das Bedürfnis weckte, es von seinen Lippen zu küssen, zu stehlen und für sich zu behalten. Nur für sich. Doch es gehörte ohnehin ihm allein.

Und es war ihm um so vieles lieber als jener Ausdruck in den Bernsteinen, welchen sie ihm entgegenbrachten, als sie sich das nächste Mal nach jenem Abend begegnet waren. Er hatte nie erzählt bekommen, wie sich Raito hinterher gefühlt haben mochte. Sie waren keine Menschen, die über _Gefühle_ zu sprechen überhaupt _fähig_ waren. Trotzdem hätte es ihnen wohl so manches Mal nicht schlecht getan, es zumindest einmal zu versuchen.  
Sie hatten in den ersten Augenblicken so getan, als sei alles wie immer. Als wären sie mit den anderen hier, die Ermittlungen voranzubringen, zu überwachen, zu leiten. Doch sobald die Situation geklärt und die Aufgaben verteilt waren, verließ einer der Ermittler nach dem anderen den Raum. L hatte ihn nicht aufgefordert, hier mit ihm zu bleiben. Genauso wenig wie er Watari extra gebeten hatte, den Raum ebenfalls zu ver- und sie beide dadurch schließlich irgendwann allein zu lassen. Es konnte jedoch sein, dass der zuletzt unter einem eher fadenscheinigen Grund verschwundene Matsuda-san neben seiner Schusseligkeit zumindest ein gutes Einfühlungsvermögen vorzuweisen und damals gespürt hatte, dass etwas zwischen den beiden jungen Männern geklärt gehörte. Was er sich gedacht haben mochte, war ihnen beiden gleich gewesen. Sie hätten nicht einmal zu sagen gewusst, in welche Richtungen sich ihrer beider Gedanken in diesem Moment zu überschlagen angefangen hatten, seit sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Ermittler geschlossen hatte.

Die Monitore hatten ihre nähere Umgebung in bleiches Licht getaucht, obwohl in einiger Entfernung auch andere Lampen den restlichen Raum erhellten.

Es war still geblieben.  
Einige Sekunden, vielleicht auch mehrere Minuten lang.  
Sie wüssten es nicht zu sagen.

Irgendwann war L einfach aufgestanden, nachdem er seine Teetasse leer geschlürft hatte. Vielleicht auch absichtlich so laut, um jene unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. Nicht, dass er für solcherlei besonders empfindlich wäre, es war in diesem Moment nur schlichtweg zu erdrückend gewesen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, Raito ausnahmsweise nicht anzusehen. Und doch tat er es, weil er schlichtweg nicht anders konnte, als seine dunklen Tiefen über die jungen Züge wandern zu lassen und jede Reaktion des Jüngeren stets genau zu beobachten.

Sein Gesicht hatte so versteinert gewirkt wie das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Genauso eisern und undurchschaubar, wie sich Yagami Raito der Außenwelt präsentieren wollte. L mochte diese aufgesetzte Miene nicht. Doch Raito hatte weitaus andere Sorgen als das, was L mochte und was nicht.

Und als sich dieser Mistkerl hatte mit seinen nackten Füßen einfach an ihm vorbeistehlen wollen, hatte Raito es aufgegeben, nach richtigen Worten zu suchen. Er hatte ihn einfach nur noch gepackt, wie er ihn auch damals hätte packen können, als er über ihm gehangen und ihm immerhin diese Bruchteile von Sekunden Zeit zum Nachdenken gelassen hatte.

Nur, dass er sie auch diesmal nicht zum Nachdenken nutzte.  
Viel mehr ließ er sich dazu hinreißen, den Älteren einmal mehr zu schlagen. Er wusste, oder hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er wohl genauso hätte etwas einstecken müssen. Vielleicht war es auch gleich, welchen Vergehens L sich schuldig machen mochte und, dass dies eine Strafe hätte sein können, er würde sich niemals einfach so von ihm schlagen lassen, ohne ihm dies postwendend zurück zu geben. Die Zeit, in der er ihn warnte, dass dies geschehen würde, war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt längst vorbei gewesen.

Ob ihnen jemand dabei zugesehen hatte oder nicht, blieb außerhalb ihrer Wahrnehmung.  
Doch als sie sich irgendwann einmal mehr auf dem Boden wieder fanden, erlaubte der Brünette ihm zum zweiten Mal den Blick auf eine Miene, welche er fortan ebenfalls nicht vergessen sollte.

Er war kein Poet, als dass er jene malerisch zu umschreiben wüsste.  
Was ihm jedoch bewusst war: Dies war wieder Raito gewesen, der ihn ansah. Ehrlich und ungeschminkt. Genervt. Wütend. Vielleicht sogar zornig. Ein wenig enttäuscht. Sicherlich nicht verzweifelt. Aber ein klein wenig verletzt. Zumindest passte das, was er L mit diesem Anblick vermittelte, zu diesem Wort und dem, was L an Beschreibungen dafür assoziierte.

Es mochte sogar der Anlass dafür sein, dass er den letzten Schlag unvergolten ließ. Dass er ihn stattdessen lieber unter sich begraben hatte als anders herum, ihn festzuhalten und davon abzubringen, dass er ihn erneut schlug. Dass dies seine Entschuldigung war, blieb eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, als Raito nach einiger Gegenwehr schließlich aufgab, sich diesem festen Griff entwinden zu wollen. Und es war auch L gewesen, welcher den Blick anschließend zuerst abwandte, ihn schließlich losließ und sich erhob. Auf die Beine hatte er ihm nicht mehr geholfen, das wäre wohl zu viel des Guten verlangt gewesen. Sobald Raito wieder zur Ruhe gefunden hatte, machte auch er sich an seine Aufgabe, an die sich L nun bereits wieder gesetzt hatte. Und wie von Zauberhand war Watari etwas später, genau im richtigen Augenblick, mit einem Nachschub an warmem Tee angekommen, für den sich niemand bedankte, da niemand im Raum mehr für die nächste Zeit ein Wort zu verlieren gewillt gewesen war.

"Was schaust Du so?"  
Raitos Stimme klang einerseits amüsiert und andererseits trug sie wieder jenen neckischen Unterton. L hatte manchmal diese Augenblicke, in denen er so weit weg vom Hier und Jetzt schien, dass man nicht meinen sollte, dass er sonst immer auf 180 war. Selbst, wenn er mit ihm schlief, brachte er es fertig, auf Notrufe geradezu ohne Zeitverzögerung zu reagieren. Und würde L nicht mit verzerrter Stimme der Welt antworten, so wäre die Vorstellung, er hätte sich mal in der falschen Tonlage gemeldet, nicht nur bei Raitos amüsanten Gedanken geblieben.

Nun war es jedoch an ihm, ein wenig verlegen das markant geschnittene Gesicht mit der schmalen, langen Nase und dem etwas hervorstehenden Kinn zu mustern, welches vielleicht nicht zwingend das Schönste für die Welt, jedoch das Liebste für ihn geworden war, als sich die blassen Lippen, die dank seiner guten Pflege nun ebenfalls öfter weich waren, etwas verzogen.  
Nicht zu jenem verspielten Grinsen, welches oft an den Mundwinkeln des Meisterdetektivs zehrte, sondern zu einem hauchfeinen Lächeln, welches einem unaufmerksamen Beobachter glatt hätte entgehen können. Nicht so jedoch ihm, der auf diesen Mann regelrecht fixiert war.

Und anstelle von Worten, schenkte der Welt größtes Mysterium in Person ihm lieber sein Paar Lippen, welches selten genug in einem solchen Moment auf diese regelrecht zärtliche Weise das Seine fand. Beschweren würde er sich gewiss nicht.  
Denn manchmal bedurfte es zwischen ihnen auch keiner Worte mehr.

**. Owari .**

Wer es bis hierher geschafft hat, darf sich jetzt ein Bonbon nehmen.

Danke fürs Lesen. Feedback/Kommentare wären sehr gern gesehen. :3

Für LxRaito-Liebhaber.  
Spread the Love!


End file.
